Tifa vs Yang - The Weak Should Fear the Strong
by TifaVs
Summary: Tifa Lockhart faces off against Yang Xiao Long in a battle for her life... Aug 21st : cleaned up the ending and chapter spacing. Added Artwork Aug 22nd : fleshed out/fixed some of the middle parts I'm new at fan fiction writing so please feel free to leave positive or negative feedback!
1. Tifa Entrance

The day had finally come. Chatter and gossip about the coming scandal was buzzing all around for months.

"Can they really do this?"

"Why doesn't her company do anything about it?"

"Surely this isn't legal."

Tifa strode calmly out into the stadium, it was packed with millions of spectators. She could feel all eyes on her, from every angle as she walked down the ramp toward the ring. Everyone was here to see the fight.

Everyone was here to see Tifa die.

She shyly brushed her hair behind her ear as she walked, camera lights flashing, her breasts unable to stay still as she took each step. All the many cameras pointed at her somehow made her feel more conscious of her own body—breasts heaving, her long, slender thighs and round butt subtly jiggling each time she put a foot down with her hefty leather boots.

She could hear the murmur of the crowd. "So, that's THE Tifa Lockhart."

"The ultimate waifu."

"More like the ultimate slut."

"Yeah, I don't see what's so special about her."

"She's supposed to be a fighter? Don't make me laugh."

"Yeah, she's a silly whore. She should just go home."

"Her breasts are so big. She should get a reduction." Indeed, Tifa's breasts were enormous. That was clearly the only reason anyone gave her any attention, because other than that, Tifa had no personality. Despite her slender frame, each of her perky round breasts were about the size of her head, packed neatly into her white tank top. Her official breast measurement was an admirable 92 centimeters, but her torso was so petite and toned that she must have been at least an h-cup, maybe an I-cup.

For their size, Tifa's breasts seemed like they should sag more, nonetheless they remained swaying in form, showing off her toned abs below. Each time she took a step, her breasts would subtly jiggle, such that it caused her some embarrassment which she tried to mask, accepting and ignoring that her body was out of control. Her breasts were so perfect that people could hardly take their eyes away to see her also pert, 35 inch rear end, or notice how lithe, long, and slender her legs were. But, despite her ideal form, people resented her.

"Hmph. That Tifa thinks she's so perfect. We'll see about that."

"I can't wait to see her get taken down a notch, or a hundred."

"Look at me, I'm Tifa Lockhart I have big stupid boobs and am otherwise useless."

By now, Tifa was used to hearing people ridicule her. She tried to tune it out, ignore it, but she couldn't understand how people could be so mean to her, when all she ever tried to do was be herself. Still, she continued on, acknowledging the eyes of spectators and onlookers with a cute perhaps concerned smile, looking forward.

Reaching the center of the stadium, her breasts and booty jiggled as she climbed up into the ring, lifting her long legs up above the second rope to make her way inside. She looked out to the crowd with a wave and a smile.

"Booooo!"

"Ugly whore!"

"Don't wave at us! Nobody likes you!"

Tifa continued to wave, her smile becoming more distressed, looking for anyone who would support her. As she looked out into the crowd, she realized that virtually all of the signs she could see were against her. "Tifa dies today." "Tifa is overrated." "Kill Tifa now!" She pretended to wave at her nonexistent fans for a few more seconds before resigning to stretching before the fight, smiling sadly to herself. She patted her thighs, causing the white flesh of her legs and ass to jiggle, then stretched her arms across her ample chest and whispered to herself "you'll be okay, Tifa." But she could not shake the feeling that she was walking into a rigged game...


	2. Yang Entrance

After Tifa had made her entrance, it was now time for her opponent to approach the stage. The music transitioned from the mellow and melancholic "Tifa's theme" to a more energetic rock song, indicative of her opponents alpha personality, compared to Tifa, who was obviously a bitch and a loser. One could discern just from these theme songs that Tifa was about to get manhandled ruthlessly...

Tifa's opponent appeared from behind the shadows and approached the stage wearing a black cloak. As she reached the top the of the ramp, she pulled down her hood to reveal her bushy, golden locks. It was none other than the busty brawler, Yang Xiao Long.

Despite her Chinese name, Yang was a blonde incarnation of Bruce Lee, Saitama the "One Punch Man," and Goku all in one. Truly the perfect fighter. Immediately, the crowd cheered with admiration and excitement.  
"Go Yang!"  
"Kill that slut, Yang!"  
"You show her who's boss!"  
"We don't need Tifa anymore! I only fap to you now, Yang!"  
Yang smirked at all the positive attention. She would feed on it. With her black cloak she strode down the ramp, only her long thin legs appearing from underneath.  
"Woo! Look at those legs! She's so sexy!"  
While Tifa had walked down the ramp looking straight foward, meekly, The Yellow Dragoness looked out to all sides and waved to all her cheering fans.

When Yang stepped into the ring she glared at Tifa with a confident smirk. When Tifa answered back with a concerned look, her silly fat boobs couldn't help but bounce even at the slight movement. It was no wonder nobody ever took Tifa seriously.

But then, Yang revealed her surprise. In a rockstar motion, she threw off her black cloak to reveal that she was actually wearing an iteration of Tifa's own classic outfit. White Tifa-tank-top, leather skirt, leather arm gloves, and suspenders. The only difference being that the hand gloves and boots were yellow instead of red. And...to Tifa's amazement, Yang looked...huge.

As Yang showed off her Tifa outfit and her banging body to the crowd, Tifa looked on in amazement at Yangs heaving breasts. While Tifa thought her breasts were large at a 92cm h-cup, as had been pointed out to her so many times, it seemed Yang was pushing nearly 100cm, with what must have been at least a k-cup. Yang was a few years younger than Tifa and must have been in the midst of a growth spurt.

It was clear that Yang Xiao Long, being a pure white blonde Ayran, was far genetically superior to the only half-white, half-Asian mutt, Tifa Lockhart. Despite being younger, her fat breasts had already ballooned far beyond Tifa's.

Yang turned from greeting the adoring crowd to look at Tifa. "Oh, my outfit? Yeah, it's original content. Do you like it?"

Seeing Yang in a version of Tifa's outfit caused the audience to chatter and compare the two.  
"Wow. Definitely Yang wears it better."  
"I'd wager Tifa only looked good because of her outfit and her boobs, but when Yang wears Tifa's outfit, she is clearly much more attractive."  
"Yes, yes I agree. Yang is essentially a better, aryan version of Tifa."  
"Yeah. Tifa is a half breed. She must be mentally ill. If you're asking me, I'll go with the blonde badass. I love strong women. *grabs dick*"  
"Actually, I think any video game female could wear Tifa's outfit and be more attractive than her."  
"Yes, that's probably true. Lara Croft, Samus, and Chun-li are all much better heroines. They are stronger and deserve their popularity. I never understood Tifa."  
"Tifa is only popular because she was in Final Fantasy 7."  
"Agreed. Tifa is nothing special."

Tifa could not believe her eyes. It's like she was living in an alternate reality, one where she was not meant to exist. Yang stretched, showing off her outfit and her massive, heaving k-cup breasts, hypnotically swaying.  
Yang even mimicked Tifa's victory pose from the battle screen of FF7, stretching her back and pressing out her chest, Tifa style. "You don't mind, do you Tifa?" Yang winked at her. Tifa eyed Yangs over-bursting chest, and found herself becoming warm and flush with emotion and a sense of inferiority, admiration, and obsolescence...


	3. Facing Off

As the two met in the center of the ring with the referee, Tifa could see much closer and with certainty that Yang was definitely larger than her by a sizable margin. Yang had a bigger frame and rib cage than Tifa, but as their breasts pointed at one another's, Tifa, who always gets so much attention for her breasts, looked like some ordinary girl compared to the majesty of this yellow specimen. Yang had to go up a size or two for the white tank top, fitting neatly around her enormous heaving chest. She even had a case of quad-boob going on, with her bra unable to contain the full masses of flesh which spilled from its brim.

To Tifa's credit, while Yang's breasts were much larger they seemed almost out of control in their shape compared to Tifa's perfectly shaped ones. Tifa also still had a 35 inch ass, while Yang was much slimmer in that department. But as Yang pressed forward, she nudged her breasts into Tifa's as if to smother hers. Tifa's cheeks turned flush as she felt the mounds softly press into hers. As Tifa's breasts were pushed into her by Yangs ample torpedos, she could feel herself getting turned on by the idea of Yang's superiority. Yang could also tell this from the surprised and still expression on Tifa's face, with nearly bedroom eyes. Tifa let out a soft, warm breath, and Yang leaned in:  
"May the best Tifa win," Yang said with a smirk. Tifa was dumbfounded, and now getting wet at the thought of her own defeat.

Tifa...wanted to be defeated.

While Tifa was still lost in thought, the referee took the wrists of both girls and shouted. "Just for fun, who is more beautiful?!" He then raised Tifa's hand. The crowd was silent for a moment, before resorting to booing and cringing at the sight of Tifa.  
"Gross peasant. Gross"  
"When was the last time Tifa showered, do you think?"  
The referee laughed, then raised Yangs hand. With Yang in the spotlight, the crowd roared.  
"Yang is 100/10. Tifa is a 4. It's not even a comparison."  
"Damn, I love her outfit. Yang is so cool. Where did she get the idea? Why the hell is that brunette whore copying her?"  
"Who the heck is Tiffany, anyway?"  
"Yang is the best. She is so beautiful. I have never seen a character that was so beautiful and strong, but could fight at the same time." Yang reveled in the energy.

The two busty fighters each returned to their own corners. Tifa, prepping for the fight, looks down and sees her cleavage, and remembers the feeling of Yang's huge breasts upon hers. Tifa was always much larger than either Aerith and Yuffie, and so never had much competition, even though Aerith, a pure maiden, was obviously more beautiful than the half-blood peasant girl. Standing next to Yang, and having the blonde's giant breasts humiliate her own, Tifa realized there was no reason for anyone to like or admire her.


	4. Round One

Round One! At the bell, both Tifa and Yang approach the center of the ring with their fists brandished. Tifa, already demoralized, could not believe the sight of the woman before her. It was like a mirror match from an alternate reality. Yangs breast's bounced to and fro in her fighting stance.

Tifa tried to stay focused, but found herself hypnotized by Yang's massively superior chest bounding about in front of her like a pendulum. As soon as she glanced in disbelief at Yang's apparently larger chest, the yellow Dragon threw a punch right past Tifa's defenses, landing square on her cheek. Tifa fell to the floor. It was only about 10 seconds into the match and Tifa was already humiliated. Yang smirked and turned to the crowd as if to say, "Seriously? Oops."

Dazed, Tifa could see the faces of the crowd laughing at her.  
"ITS ALREADY OVER!"  
"Seriously? This is a fighter?"  
"Dumb whore should stay home and cook. Leave the fighting to the real women."  
"Damn right. I love INDEPENDENT, STRONG women like Yang. Tifa is nothing without Cloud."

Tending her aching cheek with a frown, Tifa managed to stand up, and raised her fists again. Yang was still too busy laughing and jeering with her fans to notice that Tifa actually got back up. However, once Yang noticed the busty brunette getting back to her feet she turned her attention back to her, and the two squared up again.

As soon as the referee signaled to continue the fight, Yang charged at Tifa. Having just barely gotten back to her feet, Tifa was not ready for Yang's offense. The blonde ploughed into her with a barrage of punches. Caught off guard, Tifa was pushed back into the corner, doing what she could to block the blows. Block, block, body blow, block, Yang lands a hard punch on Tifa's abdomen, causing her to reel and guard her stomach, her breasts wobbling. As Tifa was pushed back, ass and shoulders bouncing into the turnbuckle, clasping her abs, Yang Xiao Long of course noticed the opening up top, and began pummeling Tifa's face and chest. Tifa scurried to protect her bosoms and face from Yangs fierce blows, her arms now pressing and hugging her breasts as Yang continued to punish her openings.  
"Ack, don't punch my breasts, please!" Tifa cried. But Yang just laughed at how they would jiggle and bounce each time she struck the brunette, while her own superior breasts wobbled and remained unharmed.

After treating Tifa like a punching bag, Yang, keeping up the tempo, finally obliged Tifa's pleas. She stopped punching Tifa's breasts, and instead grabbed her by the back of her head. Clasping a handful of hair she pulled Tifa's head down and went for the knees to the body. Yang's knee landed a powerful blow to Tifa's jaw and chest, causing each of the women's breasts to wobble from the impact.

Tifa, whimpering, could not take the impact and began to fall to the ground, but not before Yang grabbed Tifa by the shoulders, then pulled back and tossed the Final Fantasy girl to the center of the ring as she tripped her.

Tifa fell face forward onto the ground, her breasts breaking the landing and bunching up on the ground. As she fell to the ground, her skirt rode up revealing her 35 inch bubble butt, pale flesh jiggling spastically even after landing.

Yang then took notice of Tifa's fat rear end, her panties indenting her flesh. She turned to approach her prey she had just tossed to the ground. With her arms folded to frame her bulging k-cup breasts, she remarked at Tifa, still reeling on the floor in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, a panty shot. You little slut. I'll teach you better than to flash your disgusting butt at me." Yang approached, and, kneeling down mercilessly onto Tifa's back, placed one hand on Tifa's head to restrain her.  
"Uunngh!" Tifa reeled from having her torso pressed down, squashing her breasts to the cold mat. Yang then used her other hand to pull up Tifa's skirt, revealing the whole of her actually considerably plump butt to the cameramen and filled audience.

The cameraman trollingly zoomed in on Tifa's stupid, fat butt so that the people in the nosebleeds watching from the monitor could get a good look. Tifa's lifted skirt revealed That her panties were forming panty lines on her fleshy butt-cheeks, but Yang then grabbed the panties and pulled straight toward her own bulging tits, brushing up against them and causing them to bounce. The force from the pull raised Tifa's ass in the air as the panties slid straight up her ass crack, revealing a full moon to the now laughing audience.  
"Gnarly wedgie! That's got to hurt."  
"Tifa is a disgusting whore. Look at her dumb butt. I wish she would put it away. Go get her Yang!"  
"Tifa deserves to be abused, because she is silly and weak."  
"Gross! Look at her fat butt!"

The wedgie caused Tifa's raised ass cheeks to bounce and jiggle about. The cameraman caught all of it for the nosebleeds, who could see her silly butt wobbling on the monitor while Yang smiled for the camera.

Tifa's eyes dilated, surprised from the shock, and she scrambled to get her arms to pull the panties back to their normal position. However Yang would not relent. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you had worn shorts, you silly slut," Yang said, herself wearing an iteration of Tifa's skirt. She grinned to herself snarkily as Tifa could not help but bear her bare ass to the whole audience. Yang then gave Tifa's swingy ass a hearty slap!, causing the flesh to ripple. Satisfied, she pushed the Final Fantasy heroine forward from her raised hip, and Tifa rolled back, attempting to gain enough space away from her tormentor so that she could fix her panties and dislodge them from her buttcrack.


	5. Humiliation

Yang stood up, her heaving breasts bulging through her white Tifa-tank-top, forcing aside her Tifa-suspenders which skindented into her massive chest. She was a superior version of Tifa indeed. If this were a gacha-game, Yang would be a 7-star SSS foil character, and Tifa would be a bargain bin 1-star trash.

Tifa was being dominated by a yellow doppleganger. A doppleganger that was somehow 100,000,000 times more loveable, talented, popular, and who actually had fighting skills. Cracking her knuckles through her yellow gloves, and re-adjusting her suspenders to fit around her k-cups, Yang strode forward to the pathetic half breed woman fidgeting with her panties, grabbed her by the hair and stood her up. Tifa could only bend to her superior's will, and began raising to her feet. Yang took Tifa's arms and placed them in position. Tifa, already exhausted from only a few minutes in the ring, gave up control and held Yang as she wanted her to, placing her hands on Yang's hips. She could feel herself getting turned on to feel the flesh of a Super-Saiyan, herself only a peasant bartender. Yang smirked, and hoisted Tifa up into the air, legs dangling and ass jiggling. Tifa never managed to fix her panties, and her bare ass straight up in the air felt the air of stadium upon it, her white flesh shining and glistening in the light.

As Yang held Tifa upside down in the air, their breasts found themselves positioned next to eachother. Tifa's 92 cm H-cups swayed down to her upside down face toward her neck and chin, framing her blushing, exhausted and cute face. Meanwhile, adjacent were Yang's 100 cm K-cup mounds, bulging from her growth spurt. Actually, she seemed to be bulging more and more as the fight went on, with her Tifa-tank-top stretching much tighter than her that of her counterpart. She no doubt was enjoying making child's play out of the stuck up, overrated Final Fantasy heroine.

Yang, fully in control, holding the powerless Tifa in the air, rotated slowly for the audience to show off her trophy. Of course, the cameraman positioned himself right in front of Tifa's exposed rear, and zoomed so that it would take up the entire frame on the monitors. Tifa's fleshy pale butt jiggled in the air each time Yang took a shimmied step. Her long legs dangled helplessly in the air, while the stadium roared with excitement.

As Yang effortlessly held her inferior in the air, showing Tifa's body in full rotation like it was her own possession, she whispered quietly to the powerless Tifa:

"I'm not just gonna beat you, slut."

Tifa helplessly held on to the blonde, thus unable to adjust her skirt to prevent the audience from seeing her fleshy, jiggly butt.

"I'm gonna make everyone forget about you."

Yang's words made Tifa wet, even as she dangled in the air.

"I'm gonna erase you from history."

Tifa's 92cm boobs brushed up against Yang's 100cm and still growing chest. She could feel the blonde's confidence and superiority emanating from her, "I'm gonna die?...I'm gonna die..."

"Look around you. I'm going to kill you, and not a single person cares. In fact, they're all happy to see you suffer. They're going to help me kill you. And laugh, as you die."

"Kill her, Yang!"  
"Kill the whore! Nobody likes her!"

Upside down, Tifa could feel her breasts resting on her jaw, and she thought about how she, and her silly boobs, would disappear. This was Tifa's reality. Wherever she went, she always had her huge boobs right there in front of her. And yet, Yang was much better and bigger, and even wearing her tank top, doing everything better than her. What was the point anymore?

Just then, the bell sounded, and the round was over. Tifa was relieved as she would have to be let down. The next thing Tifa knew, she felt a jolting pain in her neck and head. Like a lightning bolt, Yang pile drived Tifa into the ground. Her body plopped over like a sack of potatoes, bare ass and long legs along the mat, and breasts pressed pancaked to the floor, hands limp at her sides. Tifa's consciousness faded to the sound of a cheering, laughing audience, with Yang and her gargantuan breasts mocking her, blurring from her vision to darkness.

"She died! Tifa died"  
"The bitch is finally dead!"

Yang probably should have been disqualified for pile driving Tifa after the bell rang, but instead, the referee simply went and gave Yang a high-five, followed by a salute. The audience cheered at the sight of it. Yang took several bows in different directions at the audience. Meanwhile the referee mocked Tifa as her bare pale ass was still in full view while unconscious. He took a selfie with Tifa's 35 inch ass while raising a peace sign.


	6. Round Two - Unfair Advantage

Yang, who easily won the first round went to her corner to relax and have a milkshake, surrounded by adoring fans, including many former Final Fantasy fans, asking for Yang's autograph.  
"Tifa used to be my favorite character, but I think I love you now, Yang."  
"Yang! Where did you get the idea for that outfit? Your design is so cool!"

Meanwhile, Tifa simply laid unconscious in the ring, nobody bothered to help her to her corner. If only Cloud were around, she wouldn't let this happen to her... After a few moments, Tifa finally started to come to, her body aching from being dominated and abused.

The referee then came to her while she was still barely conscious. Finally, someone was going to help the pitiful peasant girl Tifa.

The referee kneeled down to her with a face of concern, then with a frown said: "You neglected to go back to your corner. You tried to gain an unfair advantage over Yang. That's a penalty. Yang receives a free punch and a health boost."

The referee lifted Tifa and deftly put her in a full nelson. Tifa, completely confused, had her bouncing breasts pressed outward with no way to protect them. Yang shrugged, walked up to Tifa, and pressed her giant chest into hers, 100 vs 92, smothering the inferior brunette, who looked like a little girl next to Yang. She slapped Tifa in the face for good measure, then grabbed her face with one hand by her cheeks, squeezing and causing Tifa's lips to pucker.

"Dumb peasant. Don't try to cheat."  
The yellow dragon then punched each of Tifa's breasts like she would a boxing bag, then slipped away gleefully as the referee dropped Tifa and she fell to the floor.

Refusing to let Tifa rest, the referee lifted Tifa up by her suspenders,  
and pushed her to her corner for trying to cheat. As she stumbled over, the bell for round 2 sounded even while she was scarcely ready.

As Tifa clasped her hurt bosoms and tried yet again to adjust her panties, she turned to see Yang changing at her. "I'll teach you to try and get an unfair advantage over me, bitch!" Yang grabbed hold of Tifa from behind, her huge breasts mashing into Tifa's back. Tifa's arms and body, encased in Yangs strong arms, ached and bulged. Tifa's breasts were themselves pressed upward into her face from the grip of Yang's hold.

Tifa had barely even gotten to her corner before Yang snatched her for a German suplex. With her huge breasts squeezing up on Tifa's back, Yang effortlessly lifted the Final Fantasy heroine and catapult slammed her backward. As Tifa crashed down into the mat, world upside down and ass in the air, her round bosoms flopped pressing to her face, rear end jiggling and long legs dangling past her head revealing a panty shot. Yang made sure to hold the position for a few moments just to humiliate Tifa.

Finally relenting from position, Yang stood back up quickly and full of energy as Tifa ragdolled to the ground. Yang's 100cm k-cups bounced and stressed her Tifa-tank-top as she strode over to the half-breed, and pulled her up again by the neck of her shirt. As she pulled, Tifa's inferior 92cm h-cups fell loose from her shirt. The audience gasped at the sight of Tifa's naked, perfectly round bosoms, and erupted in chatter and scandal.  
"Uh oh, looks like Tifa is in trouble."  
"Meh, I would rather see Yang's."  
"Agreed. Tifa is a silly whore. I want to see Yang's milkies!"  
"I don't care about Tifa, I want to see Yang!"  
"Yang is the ultimate beauty! Show us your breasts Yang!"  
Yang heard the request, but responded to the crowd. "Sorry, I'm not a slut." Tifa's naked chest pertly bounced as Yang pulled her to stand, and she did what she could to try to cover herself with her arms and hands.

This time Yang squeezed the dazed Tifa body to body with a bear hug, breasts symmetrically docking each other's . Yangs gnarly mounds overpowered Tifa's naked breasts, which seemed small compared to Yangs godly anatomy. Yang squeezed harder, feeling Tifa's bones rattle and her life force dwindling. It made her stronger, to see the Final Fantasy heroine being defeated, and so she clenched harder, and harder, and Tifa became weaker and weaker. Yang then shifted to grip Tifa's neck and raised her into the air. Tifa used what little strength she had left to tug at Yangs hands and free herself from the chokehold, but to no avail. Hanging in the air, her legs dangled and struggled, causing her 35inch bubble butt to jiggle and her exposed, 37inch h-cup breasts to bounce. When Tifa ran out of energy, she realized she could not free herself from the hold, her hands and legs fell limp. She was completely at the mercy of her yellow counterpart. Only then, when Tifa was mentally defeated, did Yang slam the busty half breed into the ground, physically defeating her.

As Tifa laid aching on the ground like a used up rape victim, Yang began flexing and posing for the crowd in her Tifa outfit. Her yellow gloves and boots matched her hair, and her marvelous 100cm k-cup breasts were bulging with energy, far superior to Tifa's.

While Yang flexed for the crowd all over Tifa, the referee knelt down to the Final Fantasy girl to see if she could continue the fight. Not like he actually cared.

Not yet...Not like this.

"Tifa, you can do this." She said to herself. "You're the pioneering busty female monk, you can't lose to her!  
Think of how beloved you are!  
Everyone loves you! Everyone loves your smile, and your breasts!"  
Tifa brought herself to stand, she was gaining her energy back.


	7. The Comeback

Yang then performed Tifa's victory pose for the crowd, stretching her back and pushing out her 100cm k-cups. As she did so, she made sure to look at Tifa from the corner of her eye with a wink and a grin, which said "I am going to erase you..."

But Tifa had had it. "Hey! Don't mock me!" Tifa shouted. Yang found herself surprised to see Tifa still had some fight left in her.  
"Or else what?"  
"Or I'll squash you!"  
Tifa limit break! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! A red aura bursted around Tifa with newfound energy. Arms raised and ready to engage, she launched at the busty yellow figure, ready to win. Beat rush! Tifa threw a barrage of powerful blows, her breasts bobbing with each punch. Yang guarded her own body, her huge boobs hugged inside her arms. Water kick! Unable to find a good opening from her punches, Tifa spun around for an empowered leg-sweep. Yang however saw it coming and hopped over it like a jump rope. Meteodrive! Tifa charged at Yang to prep her for a suplex. However, Yang freed herself from the grapple attempt by spinning and weaving, evading Tifa's hands. Tifa frustratingly grunted at her stifled attacks, but not this time: Forward, Down, Down-forward, Strong Punch-Dolphin blow! A magnificent splash of water blasted Yang as Tifa performed her version of a dragon-punch. Another block, however, though the water drenched Yangs shirt, revealing her humongous and superior chest. Meteorstrike! Tifa finally mananges to grapple Yang, lifting her into the air and spinning her around like a tornado. With all the strength she had left, from the air Tifa throws Yang back down crashing to the ground. However, Yang manages to dodge roll and lands on her feet. Tifa, frustrated and distressed, falls back to the ground.

With Yang on her back foot, Tifa begins charging her ultimate attack, Final Heaven. "Let's see how you like my ultimate attack!"  
"Uh oh, I've done it now, haven't I." Yang sarcastically remarks. After moments of charging, Tifa lunges at Yang with sonic speed, her fists brandished-Yang readies her guard in preparation for Tifa's attack.

If you blink you would miss it. Tifa punched straight through and past Yang like a samurai anime, breasts jiggling, and causing a delayed atomic explosion to erupt and engulf Yang in righteous fire. Despite having been battered and beaten, Tifa mustered enough power to send shockwaves throughout the entire stadium, as the crowd looked on cowering at the sight of the explosion. There was no way anyone could have survived this attack.  
"Oh my god, no! Tifa killed Yang! NOOO!"  
"What the hell, that fucking psycho killed Yang!"  
"Dude, what the hell is her problem! Why would she do that?!"  
"Yang, no! Not yet, she is too beautiful to die!"


	8. Reversal

The explosion finally subsided to reveal what remained of the the female Super Saiyan, with Tifa, standing past her, fist still held out, short of breath and gasping, sweating, a determined look on her face while her body was ready to collapse at any moment having expended all its energy.

Everyone was worried that the original busty brawler Yang Xiao Long was harmed...  
"I'll kill Tifa myself if she hurts Yang!..."  
"That stupid slutty bitch...why I oughta..."

A number appeared above Yang.

...

...

"2 damage."

Tifa, lifeforce dwindling, fell to her knees in distress. That was all she had. All she had, and she could only shave off two of Yangs hit points.

Following the explosion, dust and debris fluttered and dropped back down to the ground from the air. With it, a single strand of Yangs hair fell to the mat...flutter, flutter, flutter. Her eyes followed the strand as it tragically fell to the ground.

This single strand of hair had more soul, love, talent, and value in it, than all of Tifa's entire existence, including her ridiculous unrealistic breasts and her big stupid butt.

Yang virtually watched the piece of hair fall to the ground as if in slow motion, and her face turned from an expression of disoriented surprise to one of pure rage.

It was then, that Tifa knew, she fucked up.

"Stupid slut! One hair on Yang's head is worth more than your entire life, bitch!" Shouted the crowd.  
"You done fucked up, Tifa! You dead now! You dead bitch!"

Yang bashed her fists together, causing an aura of fire to blast around her.

"Kill Tifa now!"  
"Kill Tifa now!" The audience chanted.  
"Aw man, you don't mess with Yang's hair!"  
"That's like, her personality! And something I can easily understand!"  
"Heh heh, hair!"  
"Kill Tifa now!"  
"Kill Tifa now!"

"I'll make you pay for my dear little hair! The ultimate price!" Yang Limit Break! Tifa turned to see Yang charging up. She... She looked like she was performing...

"Final...HEAVEN!" To Tifa's horror, Yang had learned Tifa's signature move after only seeing it performed once! Tifa could feel it. Yes, she was going to be killed. Yang lunged at her with hypersonic speed, punching Tifa square in the chest, causing her to reel, her ribcage to shatter, and her breasts to bounce around wildly as an atomic explosion engulfed her in a mushroom cloud, blasting the walls of the stadium apart.

When the explosion subsided, a number appeared over Tifa's broken body.

...  
"99999"  
"99999"  
"99999"  
"99999".

Being a super saiyan, Yang had broken the damage cap, and completely outclassed Tifa with her own super move.

Tifa only had a maximum of 7000 or so hit points, and was already at severely critical HP before getting hit.

The referee walked over to get a closer look. The stadium was completely silent as he did so. Tifa's clothes had been scorched and blown apart by the blast, leaving only her panties, still wedged up her butt cheeks from earlier. She laid propped up against a charred turnbuckle, her breasts plopping down over her broken, naked body.

The referee lifted Tifa's arm by the wrist, held it for a moment, then let go to let it drop. It fell lifelessly. He pulled out his first aid kit and used a Phoenix down on her...

"Miss."

...

Tifa was dead.

The crowd erupted in jubilation, praise and the spirit of pure victory.

"Hurray! Yang won! She killed the stuck up bitch!"  
"I'm so sad that Yang had to put herself in harms way. I hope that silly hussy did not harm her."  
"Look at Yangs tits in that tank top. Good lord!"  
"Tifa never did fix her wedgie, did she."  
"It's finally over. Final Fantasy is finally dead."


	9. Victory!

As the dust settled, the silhouette of the victor standing over the loser's broken body remained.

Brushing the the sweat off her brow and the dust off her shoulders, the winner readjusted her suspenders, causing them to snap back into her huge chest. She cracked her knuckles and then stretched her back, pressing her chest out like Tifa's victory pose from FF7.

A familiar trumpet flourish sounded: "Dedededee-de-de-de,dede!"

All was right in the world.

The big fish eat the little fish.

The lion is the king of the jungle.

And Yang Xiao Long utterly destroyed Tifa Lockhart.

The avant-garde of videogames, art, technology, and culture, the sweetheart from the advent of the internet itself, pioneering a bridge between Western and Eastern culture, was defeated by a scrapped together MMD YouTube video.

"Hmm. My hands kind of hurt!"  
Yang now stood over Tifa's dead body, flexing for her adoring fans. Somehow, she seemed stronger and more beautiful now that she had defeated her opponent. Yes, Yang fed off of Tifa's lifeforce. Even her 100cm k-cup breasts were now unequivocally superior to those of the dead Tifa Lockhart.

The cameras and press all approached her for interviews.  
"Yang! What was it like to kill Tifa Lockhart?"  
"Who?" Yang replied with a smile.  
Louis Vuitton, Nike, Coca Cola, and Microsoft all came to approach Yang for advertising and marketing deals, thirsty to work with the it-girl heroine who defeated that stuck up bimbo, who was already forgotten.

Square Enix was contacted for comment, but they were MIA, too busy ruining Final fantasy XV, to care what happened to Tifa.

Reporters all gathered around the scene.  
"Ms. Xiao Long! Ms. Xiao Long! What will you do now Yang? Now that you've killed...uhh what's her name? Tiffany Lockhart?" Asked a reporter from CNN.  
"Hmm. What will I do now?..."  
Yang pondered for a moment. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea. She kneeled down and then lifted Tifa's lifeless body up for the cameras to see. Then, she positioned her hands around Tifa's face, smiling for the camera. *SNAP!* Yang effortlessly and without hesitation broke the neck of the already dead Final Fantasy "heroine." The lifeless vessel that was once a smiling, talking, person with her own thoughts, dreams, fears, and loves, dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, her brown hair swaying behind her as she fell. The body landed on its stupid boobs, side cleavage mashed to the sides. As the body hit the floor with a thud, Tifa's dead, 35-inch bubble butt bounced once again.

The crowd cheered when Yang shattered the neck of the already dead Tifa Lockhart.  
"Haha, Yang is such a character. I love her so much."  
"Yang is so hot right now. I can't stand it!" Said Mugatu from Zoolander.  
Yang was then also approached by BMW and NASA for sponsorship deals.

The reporters continued.

"Hello Ms. Yang. Anything else you would like to say to your adoring fans, Ms. Xiao Long ?" Asked a reporter from NHK.  
"Yes! Don't forget to tune in to the next season of RWBY. Thanks to this dead whore we were able to update our MMD models!"

A massive banner for the next season of Yang's show then unfurled itself. Right over Tifa's silly dead body.

The press took thousands of photos of Tifa's corpse and uploaded them all over the internet and in the papers for the world to see and to fap to.

At least Tifa was now more useful than she was when she was alive!

From then on, this day was forever known as "Victory Day" to celebrate the death of Tifa Lockhart, forever into the future. Cloud Strife then appeared in a speedo tuxedo, French kissed Yang Xiao Long and groped her two-cupsizes-larger-than-Tifa's-breasts, through her Tifa-tank-top. They marched off into the sunset surrounded by the whistles and cheers of their adoring fans to get married.

The End.

[if you liked the story, or hated it, I'm interested in hearing What you thought. I just got bored and wrote this in two nights]

[leave a comment for who you want to see fight next!]


End file.
